Talk:MP40
Untitled Whoa never heard of that glitch. Any screenshots? :No screenshots at the moment, but I can go get some in a week or so if you want to see. 23:15, 27 August 2007 (UTC) one of my favorite guns... Does it have MORE power than the thompson? lighter round and shorter barrel so extreamly unlikely in reeality. just that it is described in create-a-class as 'high power', if anything that sould be the thompson with its .45 ACP and long barrel. Agent Tasmania 11:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Incorect catagorie This weapon is not a machine pistol so shouldnt be in the machine pistols catagorie.Sgt wikia 15:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : It is a machine pistol, MP is the abbreviated form of Maschinenpistole, ''German for Machine Pistol HeatedPeteTalk 17:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : that is the designation given to all submachineguns in german. Even though it's abbreviation is Machine Pistol, they're talking about SMG's. I mean, look at the MP-5 for instance. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Mind you, speaking german is one thing. Understanding it comes second, as with most european languages. (except for english, obviously) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC) But it is noted as an SMG in game. --TMOI 16:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) he's got a point. this is about what it says in-game. anything outside call of duty is irrelevant. : Yes, he has a point about the category, but aren't we allowed to say what the full name of the gun is, or is that now illegal on this wiki? HeatedPeteTalk 17:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) i'm not saying that, im just saying if it's a smg in-game, than why should it have a machine pistol category? Move the page I think the page should be renamed, with only the dash taken away. I never see an MP(put number here) with a dash. The MP5 and MP5K have no dash, and the page always says, "MP40". the only time it has a dash in the title. And feel free to correct me on this, but i think the menus say, "MP40". [[User:Bumblebeeprime09|'Bumblebeeprime09''' ]]Talk Blogs 14:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Some Images Some image galleries are really screwed up (sizewise), like Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive's gallery. Can someone fix this? Baker78 08:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Zombies: off the wall? The MP40 off the wall in every map ecxept Natch Der Utoten? i've only found it off the wall in Verruckt. Never seen it anywhere else but the box... 1. Sign. 2 yes it is on every level's walls except Nacht and Five. Agent Tasmania 05:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) In Five? It says in the trivia for Black Ops that "There have been reports of getting this weapon from the mystery box on Five". Is this really true, or not? Because I don't believe it. Saber501 20:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) MP40 IS GOD NO EXCEPTIONS!!! — Unsigned comment was left by . :Not really. 15:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : *Chuckles* I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions, if I were you. Though this kid may be overexaggerating things on many levels, the MP40 is quite the fan favourite. It was the most common enemy gun type from all the WWII COD games (and Project Nova), causing many players to not be overly cautious about saving ammo for this gun, as it kept appearing in the hands of most enemies. To quote Dr. Richtofen: "The MP40! Wunderbar!" LOL that just cracks me up every time. Trueblade74 23:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It's one of the most awesome guns in Zombies though. Powerful, and almost no recoil! However, the FG42 is my top favorite Zombies gun. Playmsbk 14:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect trivia point :"It uses a similar model to its ''Call of Duty 3 counterpart, albeit with a black finish."'' This isn't trivial. More to the point, it's incorrect. The model isn't like Call of Duty 3's model. 12:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) The ADS is the same, it doesn't show the butt like in BO or WaW. Also it's more bulky in CoD3 and BO2 then the others. ' 23:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC)' The WaW and BO MP40 are more similar to the MP40 that appears in CoD2. ' 23:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC)' RE: BO2 Origins MP40 Why does the Black Ops 2 Section state that the MP40 shoots at 750 rpm and double tap increases it to 1000? I am sure that the Origins MP40 shoots at 535 rpm like its previous iterations. 01:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) You are correct, and the incorrect stats have been corrected/removed. 02:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC) MP40 or HG 40? right now, we have in the page that the mp40 appears in the Der Eisendrache cutscene and poster, but considering it looks mostly the same as the HG 40 combined with the fact that so far the game has mostly had fictional weapons based on real weapons makes me think its the hg 40 that appears rather than the mp40. maybe im missing something that makes it look like the mp40 moreso, i dont know. a user disagreed with me on this so i thought it best to do a vote here to solve this. if you think its the mp40 and the info should remain in the mp40 page, vote in the "MP40" section. if you think its the hg 40 and the info should be moved to the hg 40 page, vote in the "HG 40" section. to vote, just use the numbered list (# in front of your post) in the section you agree with. 21:52, March 23, 2016 (UTC) MP40 #The MP40 was in the cutscene, plus given how Der Eisendrache is set during WW2 it's only logical to assume it's the MP40, and BO3 does feature some IRL weapons. Remember the Bootlegger? 22:01, March 23, 2016 (UTC) #:the bootlegger, right now, appears to be a mix of several british weapons from ww2 rather than the sten so thats not really a great example. also, i will admit there are a few real weapons, like the mg42, but only a few and none are featured that look like another fictional weapon thats in the game, as would be the case for the mp40 and hg 40 if it is ruled out that it is the mp40 in the cutscene. 22:07, March 23, 2016 (UTC) #Starting from the 18th second of the cutscene, there is a clear closeup on the weapon, which definitely shows an MP40. Note the multiple elements including the muzzle brake, the sight holder below it, the rear sight being further forward compared to the HG 40 and the lack of a top rail. 22:15, March 23, 2016 (UTC) #ok, youve convinced me. i looked at a video of it and i see what you mean, 94ninja. 22:21, March 23, 2016 (UTC) HG 40 #as nominator. 21:52, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Comments Closed - It will remain considered separately as an MP40. 15:22, April 14, 2016 (UTC)